gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Game Master Travels p.1 Feast of Strength
PAGE OWNED BY NATIONAL CARIBBEAN ALLIANCE - Usman As you all know Game Masters are hard to come by these days, like really hard, so i have decided that im gonna find them not matter what they are and what form they may be in, On Saturda 29 January i met some game masters from the feast of strength event, i managed to get a few pics so check these out and i will try to explain then as we go along, Enjoy! -Usman. Page made by N.C.A The BOWMAN When i was just talking with my guild about shooting and killing and plundering and everything that is esential for a good pirate i managed to come accross a GM called Ben Bowman from the Marceline guild, as i was excited as you would be i asked him some questions as did others however he stood still for 20 minutes not saying anything but "i do like you pirates to!" when my friend starting to hug Mr Bowman, oh and i dont know why he said he likes getting hugged by pirates we wont know i never get hugged so maybe i fell alone :( ' After the incident of me shouting at john we decided that we would just hang around till the GM had more and better things to do instead of just talk to some crazy old lowlives such us ourselves, many just talked to him and he would say nothing, some would just stand in front of him but he would move, so we settled with just standing next to him making funny jokes and annoying him deap down until he would knock us out with his magic power of some rubbish like that i do love the caribbean some times dont you? ' ' After a while we just settled with what we had and took some pictures next to him and to my great supprise i reconnised his true colours the person had come back to life in another form he was Bowman from cod it was great talking to him after he got killed in his last form from a crowbar by a Russian viet kong cheif althoug hit looked as though he wasnt ammused to see our comments.' After he finnaly knocked a few people out he told us that he was ready to get people ready to race and he decided that he would leave the premesis and without further comments he went. After that my friend Chris Burnmennace took place in the race and found himself to win which was supprising to me, and as i walked into the treasure room on tormenta being followed by a Dreg who had me on fire i greated Chris standed next to bowman quite proud of himself.... the stupid idiotic.... ' ' Me getting scared by an old witch from a house with no doors After the Gm was gone we where told to go to ILSA DE LA AVARICIA and to meet an old and warm special friend, however when i got there i found an old hideous bat named Constence sorrow which i.. " cough" didnt get scared from. ''' '''As we stood there and watched constance she told us that she was there to assit the marceline guild is the feast of strength competion so we stood there once and again as old lowlives looking at a ghost which could not of possibly exsited and asked her some Dumb questions that where so obvious even Davy Jones would start to cry, we also, well..... i took a picture that constance would treasure and i did not annoy her one bit by doing a im with ghost pose. ' After the um.... failure of getting a picture of me a constance which i was hoping she put put up on her living room wall constance told us about the future events and how we should " fight jolly to the end" as well as the EITC i mean cant she just scare them away she is a ghost she cant die and yet she is aloud to hold a sword.' So then she told us that we should visit her friend Ben Bowman at cutthroat isle where the racers where almost finished, i didnt even bother ask her if she was going to put up the picture but i just told her to send my regards to john a person who i did not know and he did not know but must of thought i was a dusbin man... ' So i bid the old hideous bat away cursing her because i spent 20000 gold on that one shot that was supposed to be hers, anyway i headed to cutthroat isle where the male pirate loving Call of duty black ops man called GM Ben bowman was and landed and found him starting at a spanish conquestor claiming it was looking him in the eye but he was looking him on the eye, i never knew skeletons looks people in the eye how odd... skeletons i mean does the guy ever stop now i know why Captain Walter was glad to die because Ben must of complained about how he wanted people to stop looking at him so i looked him in the eyes for about ten minutes however i feel sorry for his new boss Captain Thatch Roberts who must we doing all of the work and trying not to look him in the eye so that he wont get killed , anyway we arived and found him telling people to get ready for the race, i asked him if he had people ready and if he didnt if i could join i also asked how many people are aloud to partisapate in the race just to see the competion that i may well be facing if i was aloud to come, he also likes the term " phrase & emote" scury turd.....' ' So the GM gave me my info and then decided that it would be funny to go to another island aka Devils Anvil, again it was maybe he found that i would get annoyed by this or that he was in the wrong place, i settled for wrong place and followed him to his next destination as i had friends on each island ready to do anything for me, such good guys!' So i followed the GM onto devils anvil, however he was two guys short and told us the first two people to AYE would get a place, i said aye third.. and my friend john who hugged him came first and guess what! he got in i mean why does this always happen to me i mean just because i asked him some questions that he could not answer like why cant we have the word wooheywoohey in the word bank! perfectly normal word i would think. 'After that he ran of and headed down to a cellar on rum runners i managed to find him talking to himself about how windows would be helpfull in the place, he then joked with me telling that i was the first one there and laughed, he then asked if i had a place in the race and i replyed with no and to my great supprise he booked me in at 2:00 and told me it would be on Galaria and that i should come, this was a complete waste of time because i am living in England and my time is GMT but i later still got there and partisipated.' ' Now that i raced i found it quite good although i may not of had anything that was expected we all know that events are cool so i would suggest that we dont:' *'Annoy the GMS' *'Take im with ghosts pics with them and hope that they put them on their living room wall.' *'Count on them to succeded at locations' *'Bring our friends to the place.' *'shout at them although it makes no difference because they dont talk anyway.' Now that we have seen the GMS and that we have learned from them i cant tell you after consideration i found that it was a waste of time and that i should never have come at that place ever again, plus they dont exept presents dont do what i did and tried to give them one. I hope you enjoyed this however i know i was rubbish 100% 'Usman - a guy who ghosts hate! -' Category:In-game Events Category:Fan Stories Category:POTCO